1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods that provide support for the head, neck and upper spine. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to devices and methods that will facilitate sleep or general comfort during travel or other activities that are performed in an upright or seated position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Travelers who are forced to sit for a period of time in an upright posture have long struggled with obtaining adequate neck and head support to ensure comfort. Particularly during travel in, for example, airplanes, cars/buses, or trains, a traveler may wish to sleep and this may prove difficult without adequate head support. However, head movement, particularly in the forward direction, may make sleep impossible or, at the very least, painful for some travelers. This is even more true for traveler's who have head injuries or neck injuries or the like or for infants or the elderly. Complicating the problem are various safety and space issues, particularly on airplanes, that limit the types of devices available to the traveler.
Numerous devices for restraining the motion of the head in emergency and general medical applications have been used over the years. These devices are generally used in conjunction with a body splint apparatus of some type (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,322, hereby incorporated by reference).
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. (hereby incorporated by reference) represent art known to the applicant and clearly illustrate the novelty of applicant's invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,343, 3,732,863, 3,611,454, 3,737,923, 3,707,734, 3,889,668.
With respect to travelers, a neck pillow has been developed with a horseshoe-shaped collar which, quite often, is an inflatable structure and, more recently, has been filled with foam, feathers, or organic granular or bark-type materials (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,611 hereby incorporated by reference). The pillow, ideally, fits around the neck and sits on the shoulders thus somewhat minimizing hinging of the neck (such as might occur when a person nods off to sleep. However, while the travel pillows disclosed in the art provide some neck support, particularly in the side to side range of movement, the pillows provide poor support in stopping forward movement of the head and in generally keeping the head aligned with the spine. Such movement may be quite common in moving vehicles and may result in discomfort for the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,651 (hereby incorporated by reference) describes a neck support device for a vehicle car seat. However, this device also does not support the users head from forwardly moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,523 (hereby incorporated by reference) describes a horseshoe shaped cushion, which additionally comprises a strap capable of tightening the cushion against the users cheeks. However, this apparatus is cumbersome and uncomfortable and does not provide full support in the forward direction. In addition to horseshoe shaped pillows, other devices have been designed to provide head or neck support in the side-to-side direction. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,868,471 and 6,305,749 (hereby incorporated by reference) describe head supports that attach to a headrest and provide a surface on which the user may lay their head. However, these devices do not provide support in the forward direction.
Various devices have been described to address the problem of forward head movement during travel. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,151, 4,707,0316, 6,209,959 and 6,266,825 (hereby incorporated by reference) each describe various apparatus of head restraint. Various devices are sold commercially to provide head/neck support for the upright traveler. For example, the Snoozzzzz pillow is designed to secure to the headrest of a seat and then secure the head of the user to the pillow. However, common to all of these devices is the need to secure the user to the seat or head rest on which the user is seated. In general, these devices utilize a strap or other apparatus for providing a secure surface attached to the user's seat combined with an apparatus for securing the user's head to the secure surface. Particularly on airplanes, this is problematic because, for example, the straps or securing devices are clumsy and may entangle other passengers (particularly in an emergency situation). Further, the user may have difficulty releasing himself from the straps. Further, the straps or other apparatus for providing a secure surface may interfere with the passenger directly behind the user (for example, the strap may interfere with the entertainment screen which is often located on the seatback).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,030 describes a body fatigue relieving support. However, the device does not, for example, provide head/neck support in the forward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,973 describes a headrest that can be supported between the back of the user and the seat on which they are seated. However, the device does not, for example, provide head/neck support in the forward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 382,949 describes a headrest that is strapped to the body. However, the device does not provide head/neck support in the forward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,201 describes a headrest for a sedentary traveler. The device comprises a flexible fabric tie that loops over the users head and pulls the users head backward and downward. However, in addition to the many obvious drawbacks of this device, the downward pressure it creates on the neck of the user may become uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,301,716 and 5,395,158 each describe head restraint devices for attaching to the back of a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,714 describes a vehicle internal safety belt. The device functions by securing the headrest of a vehicle to the head of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,946 describes a head support for use in a reclining seat. However, the device functions by transmitting the pressure of forward movement of the head through a forehead engagement means to the nape of the neck and the sternum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,583 describes a head support for use in a reclining seat. While the device may be designed to fit between the passenger and the seat on which they are sitting, the device relies on the forward movement of the head to rotate the device on an axis formed with the shoulder or upper back. This rotational movement forces the lower part of the device against the seat thus holding the device in place and supporting the head from moving forward. The device is designed with a restraining bar that meets the forehead and downward connecting apparatus, which attach to the back plate. However the device has several drawbacks. The device is clumsy and blocks the peripheral sight of the user. Further, the device is not suited for use in alternative sleeping positions such as against the corner where a seat meets a wall. Further, the device is not practical for use when the user wishes to turn their head to the side. Further, the connecting apparatus cannot be made integral to the support apparatus. Further, the user's head would have a tendency to bounce against the restraining bar. Further, the device does not secure the head in a position that correctly aligns the head with the spine.
U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2004/0026979 describes a “vertical hammock and pillow” to aid in comfort during travel. However, the device is cumbersome and fails to provide the neck support of the instant invention.
The described deficiencies in the existing art are merely exemplary. Other serious deficiencies may also be present. Furthermore, none of these disclosures teach or suggest the advantages of the instant invention and none of the disclosed devices comprise the advantages of the instant invention.